poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battling the Red Death, Alter, and the villains
This is the Vikings, the Dragon Riders, and our heroes battle the Red Death, Alter, and the villains in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon. they cheer, Deviot is unknown to them Deviot: "Come in", said the spider to flies. notices something as Toothless struggles Stoick: This isn't over! Form all ranks, pull together! stone begins to rubble as Deviot appears Deviot: evilly Gobber: Beard of Thor! What is that?! Deviot: I am Deviot, and you're in for a big surprise. Allow me to introduce you to Alter, King Pirate of the universe! Red Death, Alter and the other villains appear Stoick: Odin, help us. The Red Death: roars Alter: Attack, my minions! ATTACK!! Battle Droid: Blast them! fire their blasters Stoick: Catapults! catapults fire, but Alter's Force lightning destroys them Viking: Get to the ships! Stoick: No, no! Hyena Bombers destroy the ships Toothless: groans Alter: You can't stop me! I'll rule the universe! Gobber: Smart, that one. Stoick: I was a fool. the Vikings Lead the men to the far side of the island! Viking: Right! Stoick: Gobber Gobber, go with them. Gobber: I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of something crazy. Stoick: We've got to stop that engine! Gobber: Then I can double that time. smile in agreement Stoick: Here! in Gobber: Oh, no. Here! in Alter: evilly Gobber: Come on! Fight me! Stoick: No, me! Alter: Whoop-de-do! Red Death, destroy them both! Red Death attempts to, but the Dragon Riders and Republic gunships stop him Elgar: Okay, Rex, create a perimeter around the survivors! Captain Rex: Yes, sir. looks confused Rygog: Haul in the anchor! Agent Kallus: Hauling in anchor. hauls in the anchor Rygog: Fire thrusters! Porto: Firing thrusters! fires thrusters Rygog: Land in the Vikings' position, Commander. Clone pilot: Yes, sir. Republic gunship lands see the Dragon Riders flying around the Red Death Gobber: Apparently, the most stubborn, boar-headed Viking you ever were. Stoick: his head Alter: our heroes arriving NO!! confronts Alter Alter: It's you! After all these years, I've been waiting to see you again! sighs I finally get to pay you back, sister! Nadira: Blah, blah, blah. Like I care! General Venjix: Try and stop us! Aurico: It's Morphin Time! Aquitar Rangers: Time for Aquitar Ranger Power! morphing is complete morphs into his power staff Jason: Gold Ranger Power! morphs into the Gold Zeo Ranger Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Morpher: 3, 3, 5. beeps morph into the Space Rangers Lost Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! morph into the Lost Galaxy Rangers Mike: Magna Power! morphs into the Magna Defender Lightspeed Rescue Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! morph into the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers Ryan: Titanium Power! morphs into the Titanium Ranger Time Force Rangers: Time for.... Time Force! morph into the Time Force Rangers Eric: Quantum Power! morphs into the Quantum Ranger Mac Grimborn: S.P.D. Emergency! morphs into the Orange S.P.D. Ranger Gobber: Beard of Thor! Who are they?! Sabine: Our friends. Flabber: Meet the Power Rangers. Drew, Jo, and Roland: Data Bonders! Data Bonders appear and their Imput Cards Imput Cards! raise their Data Bonders Beetle Blast! borg into the Beetleborgs Metallix Hera: And the Beetleborgs. Trakeena: Take no prisoners! Vypra: Destroy them! battle the battle droids and defeat them drowns as Stoick saves him Hiccup: then looks confused Dad? dives in and saves Toothless as he gets out and looks at Hiccup Hiccup: You got it. Toothless as Stoick runs to him Stoick: Hiccup! I'm sorry.... For-For everything. Hiccup: Yeah, me too. Stoick: You don't have ''to go up there. Hiccup: We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. looks at Hiccup as the we hear the Red Death's roar Stoick: I'm proud, to call you my son. Hiccup: Thanks, Dad. flies off and Max Axe appear and grab Astrid and Stormfly Gluto: Oh, Ransik, Astrid and Stormfly are grabbed by two giant robots! Frax: You are correct, Gluto. Ransik: '''FRAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Frax: They're robots, my ''robots! flies in Viking: Night Fury! Gobber: Get down! destroys Tronicon and Max Axe Frax: My robots! saves Astrid and puts her down Astrid: Go. Hiccup: That thing has wings. Republic gunships shoot the Red Death as it unfurls its wings and flies falls as Toothless destroys the Red Death see smoke as Stoick tries to find Hiccup Stoick: Hiccup! Hiccup! Son! looks shocked to see Toothless Oh, Hiccup. to him Trakeena: evilly Astrid: gasps looks saddened Toothless: softly Stoick: Oh, son, I'm so sorry. Toothless reveals Hiccup, still alive Stoick: Hiccup! him and removes his helmet Oh! He's alive! You brought him back alive! laughs Mac Grimborn: You're finished, Alter. Admit it, you've failed. Alter: You may have won this round, heroes, it's not over yet. There ''will be a future. Deviot: When you ''will ''be defeated. escape reaches for Toothless Stoick: Thank you, for saving my son. Gobber: in Well, you know, ''most ''of him. his head Thomas: Chief, we've nearly completed our mission. Now only Alter, Samantha, Slate, Drill Sergeant Terminator, R4-DE, Bradey, Morack, Kara, Sargent Savage, and the villains remain. Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Final Battle Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era